


Lost

by andapanda



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andapanda/pseuds/andapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ginti has judged Mayu he is slowly starting to forget about her.</p>
<p>Just a short somewhat sequel to Unshed Tears, idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

_1 week_

He still remembered Mayu, it was a good sign. Usually he’d forget about them almost right away. Maybe the bear tie really worked.

_2 weeks_

He kept her Kokeshi doll with the bear tied around it on the counter, that way he’d always see it, always remember.

_1 month_

He knew that the Kokeshi doll meant something, he remember loving her, and her loving him. The bear hair tie was his treasure. She was his treasure.

_2 months_

The Kokeshi doll was now on a shelf behind him, he wanted to keep it close. It made him feel warm and nice. He loved it.

_3 months_

The bear hair tie was making the doll look weird so he took it off. Couldn’t bare to throw it away, it was his treasure after all.

_4 months_

The Kokeshi doll was just like the other now, it had more makeup and mole, which was odd, it felt like it was missing something. He was probably imagining it.

He never saw the bear tie again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to suffer....


End file.
